bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Emilou Apacci
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 17 maja | gender = Kobieta | height = 156cm | weight = 42kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = Fracción Tier Harribel Arrancar #54 | previous team = Números | previous partner = Franceska Mila Rose Cyan Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Cierva | manga debut = Tom 30, Rozdział 269 | anime debut = Odcinek 161 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Megan Hollingshead }} , pierwotnie niepoprawnie romanizowana jako Apache. Jest Arrancarem #54 w armii Sōsuke Aizena i jedną z trzech Fracción Tier Harribel. Wygląd Apacci ma fragment maski na szczycie głowy z rogiem po środku, podobnym jak u jednorożca. Jej oczy są różnego koloru. Jedno niebieskiego, drugie brązowego. Apacci ma ciemne niebieskie włosy. Nie niesie ze sobą Zanpakutou, nie jest to ukazane, ale z pewnością je posiada. Pozycja jej dziury Pustego jest wciąż nieznana. Osobowość Wydaje się bardzo szanować Harribel i nie pozwoli by ktoś ją zaatakował. Jest również narwana, najpierw coś robi a później pomyśli. Dlatego często jest powstrzymywana przez Sun-Sun. Jest pewna co do umiejętności Harribel i mówi, że nie ma takiej opcji żeby ona przegrała walkę. Historia thumb|left|Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun i Harribel Apacci pierwszy raz spotka Harribel kiedy była jeszcze Adjuchasem. Harribel uratowała ją przed Hollowem, który chciał ją wchłonąć. Następnie Harribel prowadzi ją do swojej siedziby, gdzie spotka Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun. Tam, Harribel zaprasza Apacci do ich grupy, ale jest odporna na idei pracy w zespole. Jednak niechętnie się zgadza. Kiedy razem z resztą grupy odpoczywają, pyta się Harribel dlaczego nie zabija i nie wchłania tych, którzy ich atakują. W odpowiedzi mówi że nie chce zdobywać siły poświęcając innych w tym celu. W dodatku twierdzi, że jeśli nie zdoła zwyciężyć w pojedynkę, dokona tego z ich pomocą. thumb|right|Apacci jako Adjuchas Innym razem widzimy je kiedy Harribel stała w obliczu sądu Baraggana, który ma dość jej obecności na swoim terytorium (ówczesnym Las Noches). Baraggan stawia Harribel ultimatum: albo się przyłączy do jego armi, albo opuści teren Las Noches. Harribel odmawia. Apacci, Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun stają się świadkami jak Hollow, podwładny Baraggana zaczepia Harribel. W konsekwencji tego zostaje zraniony przez Harribel. Jakiś czas później, ten sam Hollow (już jako Arrancar) dostaje się do ich siedziby i atakuje grupę. Jednak Tier osłania je i każe im uciekać. Apacci nie chce jednak zostawić Harribel i przekonuje Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun, że muszą pomóc swojej pani. Wróciły by pomóc Harribel, ale zostały szybko pokonane przez Arrancara. Harribel walczy dalej by ich poświęcenie nie poszło na marne, lecz i tak przegrywa. Gdy zamierza ją zabić, powstrzymuje i zabija go Aizen. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Następnie widzimy ją Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun razem z Harribel w Sztucznej Karakurze by walczyć z Shinigami. Gdy czterej Fracción Baraggana zostali pokonani, ona i inne Fracción Harribel okrążyły kapitana i porucznika 10 Dywizji by z nimi walczyć. Gdy Hitsugaya udał się by walczyć z Harribel, Apacci miała zamiar go powstrzymać, lecz zatrzymała ją Mila-Rose mówiąc, że jeśli Harribel wyciągnęła swój Zanpakutou, to Hitsugaya nie ma żadnych szans na wygraną i dodała, że powinny zająć się Rangiku Matsumoto i Hinamori wiedząc, że i ona nie ma żadnych szans. Więc Apacci przypomniała sobie (Rangiku powiedziała, że zajmie się nimi trzema na raz). Następnie porucznik obraziła Apacci, która się zdenerwowała i miała zaatakować, lecz znów Mila-Rose ją powstrzymała mówiąc, by się nie przejmowała, ponieważ jest to denerwujące. Potem Matsumoto obraziła też Mila-Rose, która tym razem się zdenerwowała, ale Sun-Sun ją powstrzymała mówiąc, by nie wpadała w zasadzkę przeciwnika. Shinigami uwolniła swój Shikai - popiół je okrążył. Apacci chciała dotknąć popiołu, jednakże Sun-Sun powiedziała by nie dotykać nieznanych substancji. Apacci nie zauważyła jak jej ręka była pokryta popiołem i po chwili zaczęła krwawić. Następnie Rangiku zamieniła popiół w wir przypominający tornado i ostrzegła je. Apacci i reszta wystrzeliły jednak Cero i uwolniły się z pułapki. Po tym Mila-Rose zaatakowała Rangiku Matsumoto. Następnie Apacci walczy sama z porucznikiem 10 Dywizji i ma przewagę, a Zanpakutou Rangiku nie jest już tak skuteczny. Apacci odparowuje atak Matsumoto i zamierza ją zaatakować, lecz jakaś kula ognia ją uderza broniąc Rangiku. Okazało się że to inny porucznik - Momo Hinamori. Po tym trzy wszystkie Fracción zaatakowały Rangiku i Momo, ale zostały zatrzymane. Okazało się, że Momo nie wiedziała jak walczyć Tobiume, gdy wszystkie trzy są silniejsze od niej, więc by cicho podejść na wystarczającą odległość ataku jej Zanpakutou. Ukryła swoje Reiatsu. Gdy udało jej się ukryć, użyła Kidou Net na Rangiku. Nie mogła uwierzyć że cała trójka wpadnie w jej pułapkę. Następnie dzięki Tobiume oraz Kidou Net cały obszar ogarnęła duża eksplozja. Po niej Hinamori wyjaśnia Matsumoto jak udało jej się połączyć kilka Kidou ze swoim Zanpakutou. Rangiku była mile zaskoczona że udało jej się to. Następnie okazało się, że Fracción żyją, i by uniknąć ran uwolniły swoje Zanpakutou. Fracción nie chcąc przeciągać tej walki, odcięły sobie lewe ręce tworząc postać wyglądającą trochę jak wszystkie trzy połączone. Nazwa tej kreatury to Allon i jest niesamowicie silny. Jednym ciosem pokonał Rangiku i Momo zostawiając obie w ciężkim stanie, a Rangiku nawet umierającą, ponieważ pozbawił ją części ciała pod żebrami. Niestety na pomoc Shinigami przybywają Shuhei Hisagi i Izuru Kira. Apacci, Mila-Rose oraz Sun-Sun komentują jak to Allon ich nigdy nie słucha, po czym Shinigami zdecydowali że Izuru zajmie się leczeniem Rangiku i Momo, ponieważ był kiedyś członkiem 4 Dywizji, natomiast Hisagi postara się powstrzymać Allona do czasu gdy Kira będzie mógł mu pomóc. Shuhei zaczyna walkę, natomiast Izuru zabiera Rangiku w miejsce, gdzie jest Momo i używa Kidou by się ukryć, po czym zaczyna leczenie komentując, że obie są w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Shuhei natomiast używa Kidou oraz swojego Zanpakutou by powalić Allona na ziemię, ale jak się okazuje Allon przekręca swoją głowę o 180 stopni i się uwalnia, po czym atakuje Shuheia łapiąc i następnie chcąc go zjeść, jednak Iba stara się z zaskoczenia zaatakować Allona, mimo to nic nie daje, ponieważ Allon strzela w stronę Tetsuzaemona Cero i szybko go pokonuje. Shuhei następnie zostaje zgnieciony oraz wyrzucony. Allon zainteresował się Izuru, lecz Yamamoto ich ratuje. Allon jest zdziwiony tym że jest ranny, zaczyna się powiększać, po czym ze złością atakuje Yamamoto, który z łatwością unika jego ataku. Następnie Shigekuni decyduje się na użycie swojego Shiai i jednego ze swoich ataków - Nadegiri, po czym przecina Allona na pół. Mimo to lewa część potwora nadal atakuje. Yamamoto w końcu zabija bestię. Apacci, Mila-Rose i Sun-Sun decydują się we trzy zaatakować, ale ten chwali je za odwagę, i również ciężko rani mówiąc, że je oszczędzi z powodu ich ducha walki. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Cero *'Cero': Tak jak większość Arrancarów, Apacci potrafi używać Cero. *'Bala': Potrafi używać Bali. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Jej Zanpakuto to dwa charkramy, które są umiejscowione na jej nadgarstkach. *'Resurrección': Cierva '(碧鹿闘女, シエルバ) thumb|right|Cierva Słowo uwalniające Zanpakuto to "Thrust" (突き上げろ, ''tsukiagero). Wyrastają jej rogi jak u jelenia. Mały ogon oraz kończyny, a na ich końcu kopyta. *'''Moce Resurrección: thumb|right|Quimera Parca 'Quimera Parca '(混獣神 (キメラ・パルカ): Dzięki połączeniu swoich lewych rąk, potrafią stworzyć chimerę, która jest niesamowicie silna - potrafi pokonać czterech poruczników bez większego trudu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Numeros en: